A Final Destination
by MoneyOverBS
Summary: After a premonition of a young man saves eight people's lives after a horrifying Ship sinking, death arrives to take their lives one-by-one.


**A FINAL DESTINATION**

**PART 1**

_New York Harbor, NY_**  
**

Over thousands of people were in a pier waiting to dock the big ship known as, Cardinal. The ship was a huge and titanic, steel, epic boat. The dock was crowded with numerous people, and all kinds of them. Rich, old, young, and cultural. But one young man arrived in his car. Blake Johannsen was his name. He arrived to the dock, along with his friend, Henry Ironside.

The two exited the car. As Blake exited the car, a small ornament of an anchor fell on a picture of Blake himself. He looked at it with prostration, and just continued to close the door. The two rejoined as they walked to the back of the car, to collect there luggages.

"Man, this is gonna rock!" Henry said

"Yeah. But you know, I just want a vacation." Blake replied

"Whatever, all I want is some fine ass ladies. Cause y'know, there's going to be plenty."

"Okay. Hey... help..." Blake said, picking up a heavy suitcase

Henry helped him, and placed on the roof. He then unzipped it, and checked inside.

"What is that?" Blake asked

"Aw, you know. A little diddlysquat, rosae, an-" Henry explained, but was cut off by Blake

"They're not letting you in with alcohol.."

"Really? Who said that?"

"Apparently that sign.." Blake said, pointing to a rule sign

As he looked at it, he saw a picture of the Titanic. He looked closely at the image and saw a cutoff line splitting the ship apart - like in real life. Henry then snapped his fingers, and regained Blake's attention.

"C'mon, man. Let's go." Henry said, grabbing two bags, as Blake grabbed three more

"Paradise, is over there..." Henry implied, looking at the Cardinal

Blake looked around at the pier. He looked at a man as he listened to "Rock The Boat" by Hues Corporation. Blake gulped. He then saw a kid playing with a sail boat toy, but accidentally dropped it over the railing, and sinked to the water.

"Awww.. mom, my ship sinked!" the boy said

"It's okay... here's $1.80 dollars, go buy a new one." the mom replied

Blake looked back at Henry.

"Hey dude, don't you think they rescheduled the trip?"

"Aww c'mon. Don't tell me you're seasick." Henry said

"No, it's just that... the weather, is, y'know... drafty."

"It's the hottest summer of all. Now stop making excuses, Captain Pukesalot."

"Ha! Whatever, man." Blake laughed

A girl then came up to the two. A beautiful brunette with grey eyes. It was Blake's ex girlfriend, Kary Bottino. She came up to the both, and hugged them.

"Awww... Blake! How are you!" Kary said, hugging him

"I'm alright! What are you doing here?" Blake replied, smiling

"Well, me and my boyfriend won a trip an-" she explained but was cutoff by Henry

"Wait, you got a boyfriend? Already?"

"Shut up! Me and Blake broke up a while ago." she said

"Two months actually." Blake added

"So. Who is he?" he asked

"Me." a Puerto Rican looking man came up behind Kary, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her on the neck

"Hey. I'm Blake." he said, reaching his hand out to shake hands

"Rique Campos.." the Puerto Rican said, ignoring Blake's hands

"Well nice to meet you.." Blake said

"You know him, mami?" Rique asked Kary

"Yeah, he's my ex!" she replied

"Which ex?" Rique asked

"You had more after him?" Henry exclaimed

"Hey, bro. Don't say it like that." Rique said

"Alright, sorry amigo." Henry apologized

"Well. We gotta, y'know, catch the ship." Blake changed the subject

"Yeah, us too. We actually won a trip to this cruise. Umm.. what cruise is this?" Kary asked looking at the ship's number, which read '180'

"Ahh, 180." she said

"Cool, looks like we're in the same ship!" Blake added

"Well, we gotta go. So bye Kary! Nice seeing you again!" Henry said, pulling Blake's arms

"Blake." Henry said "What the fuck happened with you and her?"

"Look, she broke up with me."

"Why?" Henry asked

"Just. Forget about it... I don't wanna go to a trip down Memory Lane." Blake replied

As they both walked towards the ship, a couple of surfers ran past them, and bumped Henry, as a bottle of scotch hit the ground and broke. Henry then saw that he forgot to zip up the suitcase. Henry looked back up again, and looked at the surfer that bumped him.

"Ay'! Kurt Cobain!" Henry yelled

"Huh.. What?" the surfer said, clueless

"Huh, what?" Henry imitated "You dropped my water, asshole!"

"Aw, sorry dude." the surfer apologized

"Yeah, you are sorry. Now, go buy a new one, and we won't have problems.."

"Look dude. I'm sorry." the surfer said

Henry walked towards him and grabbed his board, he then threw it at the water, and under the Cardinal.

"Hey dude! What the hell!" the surfer yelled

"Man. You made me lose my favorite drink. And now, you lost your favorite toy. We're even."

"No we're not!" the surfer complained

"Look." Blake said, pulling money out from his wallet "Buy yourself a new board, it's on me."

"Thanks, dude. You have some class." said the surfer, and walked away, he then flicked Henry off

"Yeah, whatever! Fuckin' cracker." he then looked at Blake "No offence.."

The two once again walked towards the ship, and were now close to the docking area. A man was playing a saxophone, and stood near the dock space. No one was giving him any cash, so Blake grabbed a one dollar bill, and placed on the case of the sax. The man stopped playing and looked at the case.

"Washington... Fucking great.." he mumbled

The dollar then blew on the air, and floated towards the water. The man ran towards the money, and stopped as he leaned on the railing, and almost fell off. A nail of the railing then came of loose, loosening the rail. The man pushed himself back, and sighed of the sadness. Blake and Henry walked to a stand, and ordered a couple of smoothies. They then took a seat on the table.

"Well, we're almost away from this shithole of a city." Henry said

"Hey, check what places are we arriving at?" Blake asked

"Ummm..." Henry said, looking at a brochure "The Carribean, Bahammas, Cuba, Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico."

"So, the Carribean, precisely." Blake said

"Yup."

"Hey look, they're starting to dock, let's go." Blake said

The two then walked to the line again, and met up with Rique and Kary again. Henry then accidentally spilled his smoothie on a girl's back.

"What. The. Fuck?" The girl mumurred

"I'm sooo sorry!" Henry said, as Blake's mouth was wide open

Another older women, who appeared to be the girl's daughter walked towards them.

"Did you just spill your fucking smoothie on my daughter?" the mother asked

"Woah. Why would you swe-" Kary complained, but was cut off by the woman

"You, stay the fuck out of this."

"HEY! You don't talk to her that way!" Rique yelled

"No. Fuck you. Don't tell us nothing!" the girl said

Everyone was then arguing, and cursing. A man then showed up and broke the fight up. He revealed himself as the captain's ship.

"Now tell me. What's the problem?" the captain asked

"This asswip-" the mother said, but was cutoff by the captain

"Woah. I think I know what the problem is. You're swearing is just a little too overused."

"Whatever.." the girl said

"Alright. Now that this is all cleared up, let's go in." the captain said, leading them to the boat

They all, along with lots of other people, entered the ship. Blake and everyone crossed a high glass archway. He looked down, and saw how amazingly high the arch was. No water at the bottom, just a nice metal railing. The boat then started to move a little, and the arch itself was turning, and tilting. Everyone held on, and screamed.

The moving and shaking stopped. The captain spoke over an intercom, and said it was all a tide. Blake entered the lobby.

Meanwhile, as the captain started the engines, he switched the engines on. The engine then blew out it's steam. The surfboard floated near it, and then entered it, breaking the board, and also the engine. The alarm goes off on the control room.

"What happened?" the captain asked

"Umm.. engine two is down." a worker replied

"How?" the captain asked

"That's not clear.."

Blake then senses a couple of wrong surroundings. He looks around, and feels nervous.

Back in the pier, the saxophone man packs up his things and stands for awhile. He then leans on the railing, and more nails come loose. The rail then creeks and soon comes off. The man tries to regain balance, but falls back. As he falls, he screams real loud, that everyone looks down through the archway.

The man then lands on the water, and survives, but the railing falls down towards him, and splits his head in half. Everyone then panics in the arch. Too many people are standing at the arch, and it soon starts to creek. The arch then tilts sideways, and various people slide down, and fall to their deaths.

Bodies are being split apart by the railings. The captain looks down from the control room, and sees the people falling from the arch. He then tells a worker to tilt it back. As the worker quickly reaches for the switch, he spills his coffee and the anchor switch is accidentally switched on. The anchor slowly lowers down, and dangles from the rope. A piece of the surfboard hit the engine, and flies towards the anchor's rope, cutting it.

The anchor quickly falls down and breaks half of the archway. The mom and daughter hug each other as they both fall to their death. The mother's body falls towards a railing, and she is then split in half through her thigh. The daughter lands perfectly and safe. As she sighs, the anchor falls towards her and crushes her head.

Blake, Henry, Kary, and Rique are still standing on the last piece of the arch way. Rique looks down on the edge, and sees the water below.

"Hey guys! Look, water! If we jump we can make it!" Rique yells

"Yeah, c'mon! Let's go!" Henry agrees

"I've got a bad feeling!" Blake says

"Well, I'm going first. What about you Kary?" Rique asked

"After you!" she says

"Suit yourself" he says

Rique then jumps from the edge, and screams - regreting it. The boat then tilts to it sides due to another tide. Rique's body, still on the air, is crushed between the boat's side and the edge of the pier. Blood drips from the gap, and his mortified body is then stretched like two pieces of bread departing with peanut butter on them.

Kary covers her mouth and gasps. The boat once again tilts, as the captain looks out the window again. But he is then shot out of it, and he is soon flying down. He falls face first, and his whole face is completely crushed inside his head from the asphalt.

"Shit.." Henry mumbled to himself

The surfer then runs to see the boat, and he then falls from the edge. Later being chopped up from the engine, just like his surfboard. Henry then drops his "water" bag, and as he tried to catch it, his body falls off the edge, and he lands on a piece of wood as it goes straight through his stomach.

"HENRRYYY!" Blake screams

The arch then comes loose, and he and Kary fall through the air. As he looks at Kary, she lands hard on the pavement and is soon crushed by a big funnel. Blake then looks up, and sees the whole ship falling towards him.

Seconds later, Blake is okay, and so is his friends.

"Now tell me, what's the problem?" the captain asked

"This asswipe is-" the lady said, but was cut off by Blake

"This ship is going to tilt.."

"What?" Henry asked

"THIS SHIP IS GOING TO FALL! EVERYONE! THIS SHI-"

"Woah, what's wrong?" Rique asked

"THIS SHIP IT'S-"

"Stop acting crazy. Faking accidents is a felony.." the captain said

"But it is, Henry, Kary, Rique. Come with me. Now." Blake ordered

They all walked out of the pier, and so did the lady and her daughter and the captain. The sax man then looks at them and follows along. The surfer sees Blake screaming, and soon follows too.

"I SAW IT!" ALL OF YOU DIED!" Blake said

"What do you mean?" the surfer asked

"The ship... it's gonna..." Blake said

But the ship then tilted sideways as everyone turned to look. They all screamed, and the ship finally crashed...


End file.
